fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Dataka Shion
Dataka Shion is a female Curseloid that was Cursed by Xaito and Daughter of Zeito Shion and Zatsune Miku. 'Design' She has a long grey pony tail held up by a dark pink ribbon with a large curl at the bottom, pale white skin tone, a white puffy sleeved button up shirt with pink frills on the edges and a lazily tied red bow tie around her neck. This matches the white skirt with pink trims, pink belt and white thigh high boots with dark grey spots with the pink straps connecting her boots and under-shorts together. She has bandages wrapped over the right side of her face, her eyes were once two different colors, Red and Purple, at one point but due to her story she now only has the one red eye visible. On her left arm she has the numbering mark 666, much like a Devil's curse, this is due to her birth story and Xaito's curse put upon her. This style is meant to look a lot like Zatsune Miku's most popularized design choice with a hint of more girly-ness to it and even morbidity. 'Personality' Dataka has tendencies to appear rather sadistic, as she often threatens others with a machete despite her seemingly innocent smile and appearance. Though the creator seems to portray Dataka as very much innocent, unware of things and generally a gentle little girl type openly. Earlier portrayals seem to say Dataka might be secretly deceiving, evil and menacing despite the innocent façade. This seems to fit nicely with the usual portrayals of Curseloid personalities, as it makes her much like the Arch-type Yangire, as they are violent without reason in most cases. Dataka has a habit of becoming violent when angry, fed up with Sakaito or even just bored at times. 'Biography' Dataka was created with the idea of Zatsune Miku and Zeito Shion having a child together in a unhappy way, she is from a multi ship roleplay between friends that continued for a span of almost three years until the friends split up. Making Dataka much like a memorial to the friendship more so than a shipping's child. "Zatsune and Zeito were drugged by the other Shions into sleeping with eachother, thus Zatsune ended up pregnant. However, Zatsune is often a troublemaker so she made the Demonloid Xaito angry enough to slam Zatsune's stomach and curse their child." -Short version of Story. The reason Dataka is older than she logically would be, is because the master of the shion household revised her body so she and Zatsune could survive the injuries caused by Xaito. Voice configuration: Most use high pitch IA ROCKS for her more original covers, even when not using pitch editing. Notable media: ' http://youtu.be/iiYJNapa3VY' http://youtu.be/NcaWMhBjmkU http://youtu.be/iTqwPbjEtIk Relationships Naru Megurine This fanloid's creator was another of Lovely's friends hence why the fanloids were made to be official friends eventually, as well. Zeito Shion was her basis father for her story, but has been stated multiple times that it is not completely cannon for obvious and/or varying reasons. Zatsune Miku was her basis mother for her story, but has been stated multiple times that it is not completely cannon for obvious and/or varying reasons. Akaito Shion was the one closest to Dataka in the roleplay she was from. Xaito Shion Xaito was the one who cursed Dataka in the storyline. Sakaito Shion Is the object of Dataka's frequent sadistic tendencies, he is the one she goes after with scissors, her machete and various other sharp tools. He is also the first to get close to Dataka in the story. Sakuo Shion Though Sakuo does not have any pure works or information, Lovely states he was created solely for Dataka to have a loyal friend. Depictions of him are normally only with Dataka, normally as a love interest or twin brother of sorts, though this varies. 'Appearances' * Facebook * Pixiv * DeviantArt * Youtube * Soundcloud * Tumblr 'Trivia' * Dataka is the first Curseloid to use the 666 symbol. * Sakaito, is credited to Shinigam1Shukou on youtube and Lovely was given permission to use him as the target of Dataka's sadism. * There's also Fanloids that Bare's the Series No.666 like Dataka. * There was hype about an ENGLISH upgrade for Dataka for a long time, but was eventually given up on. Gallery 10154037_1420284534913618_2868027670485808058_n.jpg|MMD Model by kano-mirai on deviant art Kellysinaga Dataka Shion Improved Chibi.png|Chibi by Kellysinaga (Akemiya). Made in tyrblue's Vocaloid Maker.|link=fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Dataka_Shion 10268431_243339689205934_2927876507601411588_n.jpg|Main Design Ideal by official artist Teika Raggs Vertrag on deviant art|link=Dataka Shion 10531431_1440795346200307_2594558523945579645_o (2).jpg|Dataka Shion MMD Model UpDated Ver.3 By KanoMirai 10438644_816993291689631_7796550638816803140_n.png|Dataka By 100PercentCyka on DeviantArt|link=Dataka Shion homestuck_base_2_by_canine_tier-d4lv7es.png|New Years Kimono Commission Dataka from ajatsevenhold to original concept Artist Teika External links N/A Right now. Category:Fanchild Category:Fanloid Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Subderivative Category:Female